FBI Warning of Doom
Story Line GIR has recently been watching a movie he rented from the local mall, and Zim just happens to be in the room when the FBI Warning is displayed on screen. Zim panics and thinks that the FBI is after him. His fears are only worsened when his computer makes false assumptions, and then he gets a call from the mall demanding the video back. Zim takes the dvd away from GIR and breaks into the mall in an attempt to return it before the next day. However, this proves eaiser said than done, especially since the mall is guarded by an obsessive security guard named Sergeant Slab Rankle. Zim is captured and held with some other humans who broke the rules. Zim uses them to escape back into the mall, and into Rankle's security office. Zim steals back the dvd that was confiscated from him, and makes a break for the video store, Video Outhouse. Rankle realizes the dvd is missing, and releases a army of zombie soldiers. Zim is frightened at first, but when he realizes the zombies are completly brainless and can't do anything, he merely pushes his way through them and deposits the dvd in the return slot. Rankle is impressed that Zim was able to defeat his zombies and offers him joint ruling over the mall, but Zim declines and goes home, leaving Rankle alone with his hordes of zombies. Facts of Doom *The scenes with the zombies rampaging through the mall is a reference to Dawn of the Dead, a George Romero film. *The bottom of the FBI Warning on the movie GIR is watching contains the words 'Show 11B', which happens to be this episode's production code. *This episode was originally planned to be called 'FBI Warning', but it was changed to "FBI Warning of Doom". *The Deelishus Weenie restaurant inside the mall is spelled incorrectly in one of the scenes towards the end of the episode. *Also, the Deelishus Weenie restaurant is a reference to another episode Tak: The Hideous New Girl where Tak claims her father owns Deelishus Weenie and uses a giant Deeleshus Weenie building for her plans. *This episode was going to air the week of September 10, 2001, but was pushed back to do content in the episode before it, Door to Door. *It says Zimpact on the FBI Warning. "Prepare for Zimpact" was an old ad campaign for Invader Zim when it first came out, but was later dropped. *During the credits of the film that Gir watches, an "actor" that shows up is Steve Ressel. The one after that is "Ress Stevel". *Some of the zombies are the old mall guards *In the credits of the film, the actor playing The President was named Hed Cheez. *The warning on the screen says: "Warning of doom: Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures in altymedium (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infrigiment. They will hunt you down like the dirty monkey you are and force you to wear a moose skin and ride a greased piggy while singing folk tunes. They're forcing me to ride the piggy as I write this. The piggy is smelly! Show 11B PRINTED IN USA Zimpact Inc. All Rights Reserved" *When Sgt. Rankle realizes the disk is gone and both of his eyes open, in the eye that's normally closed you can see a little unhappy face. *This is the only episode in which the Angry Monkey appears physically, whereas the other episodes he's in shows him on a television set being watched by GIR. This is also one of the few episodes that Zim doesn't show any hate for him, which is strange because he's right in front of him. *If you look closely, when Zim takes the movie out of the DVD player, in a red text it looks like it says PISS. Quotes Teen: Whoa, an alien, an alien!! Zim: Huh? (quickly puts on disguise) Teen: Oh, false alarm. Sergeant Slab Rankle: (chuckling) The FBI... no, my friend, you've tangled with someone far worse. You just crossed... mall security! Zim: (mocking GIR) I'm gonna watch it again! (pause) GIR: I'm gonna watch it again! Guy: '''We've all got our reasons for being here. (pointing to various prisoners) Shoplifting, loitering, (points to another prisoner) singing... '''Man: I said I'm sorry, what can I do? I got the music in my soul. Zim: (walks up to the door and tries to open it) They locked down their fortress! (rattles it some more) ...With locks! Guy: The only who person ever to escape... never made it out. Zim: Huh? Guy: ..Yep. Guy: Some say he lets them go, others say he turns them into zombies! Teen: I don't want to be a zombie soldier! Little Girl: I wanna rent this one! Rob Hummel: (screaming) What? Just so you can keep it for weeks and weeks and not return it!? Have you thought about the other people who want to watch that movie!?! Huh?! (Little Girl screams) Sergeant Slab Rankle: Time for zombies!! See Also *FBI Warning of Doom (Transcript) *FBI Warning of Doom Screenshots References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/fbi-warning-of-doom/episode/178267/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes